


Less Responsible (BHTHK Chapter 19 AU Scene)

by Musyc



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Archivist Hermione Granger, Auror Draco Malfoy, Deep Throating, Deleted Scenes, Draco Malfoy Has a Large Cock, F/M, Inappropriate Use of Malfoy Signet Ring, Library Sex, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Standing Sex, Uniform Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:41:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28326243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musyc/pseuds/Musyc
Summary: In another time and another place, Draco pays no attention to the rules and regulations about behavior while in uniform.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 34
Kudos: 531
Collections: Dramione Favorites





	Less Responsible (BHTHK Chapter 19 AU Scene)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [miamoriartyart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miamoriartyart/gifts).



> For everyone who really really really wanted some uniform sex in chapter 19 of Bring Him To His Knees, but especially for Mia. ❤️

_Hermione's smile broadened. "I wasn't aware I had a uniform kink, but I do when you wear it." She dragged her nails up the columns of gold buttons to rest her palms on his shoulders, the new epaulettes stiff under her hands. "Care to go into the back of the stacks and let me show you my appreciation?"_

_Draco chuckled, the sound a touch strained. "As much as I would enjoy that, I can't, Hermione. Not in uniform. It's against policy."_

_She stroked one finger down his chest and flicked the hem of his tunic, her nail tapping at the buckle of his belt. "Are you sure you want to abide by policy? I'm offering to suck you off right now." She licked her bottom lip. "Sir."_

Draco pressed his lips together, stifling a groan. "I shouldn't," he said, his voice dropping into that low, rumbling pitch that drove her insane. " _We_ shouldn't."

Hermione flattened her hand over his groin, fingers spread to stroke up either side of his cock. "Last chance, Sergeant Malfoy."

Draco shuddered and swore under his breath. He grabbed her hand and pulled her deeper into the stacks, to the darkest corner of the archives where only one weakly fluttering torch lit their path. 

As soon as they stopped, Hermione pushed him back against one of the cabinets. Heedless of her thin stockings or the cold stone floor, she dropped to her knees, skirt rucked up high enough to show the ribbons of her suspender belt. Draco's uniform tunic had far too many tiny buttons to open, and she grumbled as she fought with them.

Draco set one hand on her shoulder, his thumb brushing her throat, and drew his wand. He dragged the tip of it up his stomach, opening the tunic for her. He groaned when she flicked her tongue over his navel, his wand hitting the floor with a clatter.

Hermione unfastened his trousers and pulled his cock free, stroking it gently to slip the foreskin back. "Bend your knees a little," she murmured. She pushed her hand up his stomach, tracing the line of the scar across his abdomen. "Give me a better angle."

He obeyed with a lift of his brows. 

She looked up and met his eyes, then opened wide to take him in. Big as he was, he hadn't fully hardened yet, and after their first weekend at the club and the nights they'd spent together since, she was much more used to his size. She slid down, back up, and down again, taking him a little further each time. 

When she felt ready, she kissed the head of his cock, locked eyes with him, and sank down until his full length had slid into her. She held position for a moment, then slowly dragged back to the tip.

Draco stared at her, mouth open and eyes nearly black with need. His throat bobbed over the high collar as he struggled to speak. "Wha—"

"Oh, did I forget to mention?" she said with a smirk. "I don't actually have a gag reflex." She slid him into her throat again, nuzzled into the tight pale curls, and swallowed.

Draco's head hit the cabinet behind him. He covered his mouth, muting his deep swearing. His free hand locked in her hair, fingers cradling her skull as she sucked him.

Hermione took him deep, took him shallow. She ran her tongue around the ridge and fluttered it against the frenulum. She licked down his shaft and kissed up it. His hips rocked, tiny thrusts over her tongue, and she dug her nails into his arse in approval.

He felt like velvet-wrapped iron sliding over her lips, hot and solid as he pushed into her. She dropped her free hand between her thighs and shoved her fingers beneath the narrow gusset of her knickers to find her clit.

"Fuck," Draco muttered. He tugged gently on her hair, urging her away from his cock. "Pet. Want to _fuck_."

Hermione scrambled to her feet and Draco yanked her off them. He turned, pressing her back to the cabinet. She locked her thighs around his hips, hands between their bodies to pull her knickers out of the way and guide his cock into her. 

Draco held her waist, letting gravity and her frantic wriggling push her onto his length. Hermione wrapped her arms around his shoulders, kissing him fiercely as he filled her. She canted her hips and rocked to encourage her body to open for him. Each little thrust he gave made her wetter, made him slide deeper, until he was fully inside her.

He set his hands under her arse, she pressed her shoulders to the cabinet, and they looked into each other's eyes. Hermione gave a small nod; Draco flashed a quick grin. He pulled out slowly and he thrust in _hard_.

Hermione yelped, clawing at the epaulettes on his tunic. Draco jerked one hand from beneath her and clamped it over her mouth to muffle her cries. 

She held on as long as she could, wanting to stretch the moment out, but she was quickly lost in the feel of Draco inside her, the slight struggle for breath around his covering fingers, the dark and needy sheen in his eyes. "Please," she whimpered, hoping he could understand her despite his hand over her lips. "Draco, please. Your ring?"

Draco gave a dark laugh. He wriggled his hand between them, spun his signet ring on his finger, and ground it against her clit. She broke apart in his arms, keening into his palm. 

Draco swore deeply, head ducked to whisper to her. _That's it, pet, that's my girl, give it all to me, show me that you're mine, my good girl Hermione, you're mine._ His voice shifted into a growl as his rhythm faltered. He groaned her name against her throat, slamming her into the cabinet and pinning her in place as he came.

He held on to her, hand bracing them up against the cabinet, and kissed her deep before pulling out of her and lowering her to the floor.

Hermione wobbled even with the stabilization charms on her shoes. She clung to Draco's arm to find her balance. Crouching, she picked up his wand and let him go through a quick series of charms to clean and refresh them both. She leaned against the cabinet, watching him tuck his still-hard cock back into his trousers. Once his tunic was rebuttoned and smoothed into place, the only evidence that he'd just been fucking her was his disheveled hair.

She adjusted her skirt, smiling up at him. "You know," she said. "If you'd worn that uniform all the time as an Auror, we might have started dating about thirty seconds after you passed the exams."

Draco grinned down at her. "Really, now. That gives me encouragement to wear it more often. Tell you what. Friday. After our date. I'll come back to yours and put the uniform on, just for you. Little private show." He winked at her. "I'll let you disgrace my uniform any way you like."


End file.
